User talk:RainingPain17
Leave me a message for help. Remember to be respectful and polite here. ---- Can you help us Intelligent? Hey Raining, Can you help me and smurf to stop fighting, Im trying to help him but he insulted me, by writing a topic on my talk page called GET LOST. I know im doing the same. But for our own good, protect the page, alright before one of us gets blocked, and I should get blocked im sorry raining :(. Also please have a word him User:Smurfynz. He insulted me on my talk page. User talk:123johnpaul. Please find a best way to help him and me. Were acting like babies. 123johnpaul (talk) 21:33, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul 'About smurfynz' I did told him to discuss this with me here: http://gta.wikia.com/Wanted_Level_in_GTA_V?diff=708653&oldid=708434. But he left and everything is over. Im sorry raining I will try from now on to avoid trouble. 123johnpaul (talk) 22:52, November 2, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul ' I missed this, what happened here? From what I've seen, Smurfynz lost his cool with 123johnpaul, and then left. From what I've seen, Smurfynz overreacted but he stood down. He may be 44, but he acts like he's 4, but it looks like it was resolved when he left. Can you fill me in? Leo68 (talk) 04:20, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Heads up I won't be available for the next seven-eight hours. If anything else happens, contact another admin (I'm not sure if Tom will be available around that time, though). -- 'iLan (XD • ) 22:53, November 2, 2014 (UTC) Wow I was in the beach today, and I lost Smurfynz losing all his patience on john paul, man, the day was not good at all because my friend didn't consider all I've done to him, but I think it wasn't only in my life... (Talk) 00:39, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Yes, Smurfynz is gone, that's bad news, he was a great user, better leave his business to monkeypolice, he can do what Smufynz used to do, i'll do what I always did (Talk) 14:46, November 3, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry too that I wasn't available to see what happened. I was in the city. I honestly feel john paul should be blocked. I never liked him cause 1. he acts like a child, like Sean does (makes me wonder if it is Sean sometimes). 2. He's been edit warring since the first time he showed up edit warring on the same page threatening to have me, you and Cloudkit blocked just because we were against him. He doesn't learn his lesson to me and users like that will never learn until they are blocked. I learned my lesson with the Saints Row Wiki with just two short term blocks. ( ) 16:44, November 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Lol thanks, and by the way I don't think john paul is gonna really learn. He seems to me like XPanettaa a bit; he plays dumb when we warn him and uses the excuse that it's not his fault and he doesn't get it. Trust me I've been in these situations with users and they will fool you if you keep letting them. ( ) 17:20, November 3, 2014 (UTC)Smashbro8 Deletion Oh never mind, I found the delete option. 123johnpaul (talk) 14:57, November 3, 2014 (UTC) 123johnpaul Bad News Im sorry to hear that :(, i will still contribute to my best, but i will come to you for clean up help, its a shame such a good editor has left, i really do hope he comes back, however, in the meantime, i will replace him. Monkeypolice188 (talk) 18:24, November 3, 2014 (UTC) Flag icons Heya. I could do with some small national flag icons to use on another wiki I edit, and while I've found the template you use on here, I can't dig up any of the flag images themselves. Do you think you could point me in the right direction? Thanks in advance for any help.--'Leigh Burne' (Talk) ( ) 10:58, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Couldn't stay away Was hardly abiding by my own advice was I? Just remember, do as I say, not as I do. I couldn't stay away and let the trolls win. Smurfynz (talk) 11:30, November 6, 2014 (UTC)